My Own Personal Sun
by GiroNatsu4ever
Summary: Renesmee/Jacob short story. Enjoy!


_ In Stephanie Meyer's conclusion to the Twilight Saga, _Breaking Dawn_, werewolf Jacob 'imprints' on Bella's daughter, Renesmée- basically, the two are soulmates. As I read _Breaking Dawn_, I wanted to explore the relationship between the werewolf and the vampire-human hybrid, and whether their relationship would become as intimate as Bella and Edward's. Renesmée grows very fast, and though she is five in the book, it's important to remember that physically and mentally, she is a young adult. Also remember that she and Jacob have been friends since birth._

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

"Nessie!"

I smiled as I looked up from Gone with the Wind- the one book I didn't get bored of if I read it more than once, despite the fact that Scarlett's shallowness annoyed me to no end- and joy spread through me. I knew that voice- Jake was back.

"I'm here," I called from the little cottage that had been a wedding present to my parents from Alice. (I had dropped the 'Aunt' prefix a few years back- it seemed kind of odd when I looked the same age as her- though any insider would understand. After all, my family was made of werewolves and vampires.) "I'm in my room."

The first year of my life, I slept in the arms of my family- which they joked over once I was about five in terms of development- but once I had the body of a ten-year-old, I had to get a bed. I did need to sleep, at least at Jacob's insistence. It didn't seem fair when everyone else got to be up as late as they wanted, but I learned long ago that you don't argue with a werewolf- especially when he's imprinted on you. So we fixed up the room that Edward and Bella- my parents- set aside for me, switching the crib I slept in exactly once for a twin bed and a desk where I kept my list of the books in the Cullen library that I had already finished. It was where I spent my time when Jacob was checking on the La Push werewolf pack at the border set between the reserve and Forks.

Jacob poked his shaggy head into my room, and the first thing I noticed was that it was dry. "The sun's out?" I asked excitedly. _That means Mom and Dad will be home soon, too!_ I grinned.

"Yep," my imprinted-werewolf-fiancée smiled, "and that means you're-"

"As happy as Alice when she's Bella's fashion consultant!" we said together. (It was kind of a family joke that Alice loved it when she got to torment my jeans- and– t-shirt mom with one of her 'latest fashion' frenzies.) And Jake was right- I _loved _it when I had him, Bella, and Edward all in the same room. Throw in the rest of the Cullens and my grandfather Charlie, and you have a _very _happy Renesmée.

I smiled and squeezed Jacob's hand, relaying all my compassion for him through my power. The fact that he could use a monster for my nickname showed just how much he cared. He was there for _everything_- the breakdowns when I felt that I belonged nowhere because of my mixed background; the hopeless, frightening times when I was developing faster that I could tolerate; everything. To us, it made all the sense in the world we should like each other.

Just then, my stomach rumbled. Jake looked at me. "Time to hunt?"

I nodded, and he grinned. "Biggest catch wins!"

I touched his arm and conveyed an image of me next to a mountain lion so huge it dwarfed the deer he had in the picture and grinned. "You're _so_ gonna lose."

"Yeah right," he laughed, and I followed him outside, breaking into a run to catch up with his russet wolf form.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

My knee-length skirt flared out behind me, and- though Jacob was in front of me- I was glad to be wearing leggings. I blushed a bright red, an annoying habit I had unconsciously picked up a couple months ago, on my fifth birthday. I did have the mind and body of a woman now, after all.

Jake's golden-brown head turned around, and I touched him on the shoulder so we could relay thoughts. He nodded as I sent the impression of slowing down, and we curled up next to each other by a rowan tree.

_Getting tired, kiddo?_ he queried.

_You can't call me kiddo, _I protested.

_Yes I can. You're five, _he responded.

_Mentally and physically, I age a year about every three months until I'm full grown. That makes me twenty-one._

_I was sixteen when you were born._

_ And you remained sixteen until I was your age._

_ True. And you know who I did that for, right?_

I smiled, and his brown eyes sparkled.

The air was getting colder, and I snuggled up to Jake as it began to snow. Reverting to speech, I asked, "Tell me about how we started going together."

_We've been together since you were born._

"You know what I mean."

_Don't you know this by heart?_

I gave him my 'please?' look that he couldn't resist. He went behind a tree, and I heard the shimmer that meant he was phasing. A hand popped out, and I tossed him his clothes. A minute later, Jake was back. He sat back down, and touched my arm. Unfortunately, we hadn't ever gone beyond holding hands- I was still waiting for that special moment.

"Well-" but he was cut off as a piercing howl broke the silence. I had heard the sound only once in my life, but I knew exactly what it meant.

Danger.

Jacob phased instantly, than nudged my shoulders. _I'll be back_.

But as he raced off, I wondered if he really would.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

An hour and a half later, I saw the russet wolf bounding toward me, and I sighed in relief. When Jake reached me, though, I saw fear in his eyes. I felt a rush of fright rush through me as I scrambled to my feet- if he was scared enough that it showed, this _was_ bad.

Jacob phased and began speaking at once, breathless. _It's Nahuel._

I was surprised to hear the name mentioned- for not only was he part human and part vampire like me, he had indirectly averted a death sentence from the Volturi less than a year after I was born. "Why would he be a threat to us?"

"It's not me," Nahuel darted out from behind a tree. "It's my father."

"Joham?" I asked in surprise. "I thought that Aro caught him years ago."

Jacob gave a grim look. _That was the plan. But apparently Joham didn't want to be caught._

"And now he's come here," Nahuel finished.

I was skeptical. "But why?"

_Because Joham thinks that, if he erases the evidence of his deeds, the Volturi would spare him. _I saw pain flit through Jacob's eyes.

"Erase…" I trailed off. _I _was evidence- Joham's crime was willingly creating a potentially dangerous race- of which I was part of. _He was coming to kill me._ And, most likely, he would stop at nothing to do just that.

"Jacob…" my voice quivered in fear.

_I know, Ness. Let's get you to the house._

I climbed on his back, and we darted through the woods, Nahuel running alongside.

When we reached the larger house for all the Cullen family, Jacob phased back and the three of us ran inside- and straight into Esme.

"Oh, Nahuel. What are you-" she cut off as she saw our bewildered faces. "What's wrong!"

Before we could answer, my mother and father were hurrying down the stairs. "I sensed your fright, and Bella and I were just coming down," said Edward anxiously. Bella nodded.

As quickly as we could, we related the story. Esme's yell had soon brought everyone else downstairs. Alice was cursing the fact that my relation to Jacob made it impossible to see anything, while Carlisle was talking urgently with Rosalie. Not even Jasper could calm things down.

Eventually, it was decided. If Nahuel and I were safe from Joham, there was no reason for him to stay in Forks. Bella wordlessly handed me my backpack with my things. "I love you," she whispered.

"Same," I replied. Edward hugged me, and then I mounted Jacob, who had phased back to wolf form. "Déjà vu," I whispered. He gave me a grim smile, yet we were both somber inside.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

After dropping Nahuel and I off at the cave where my mother had stayed when Victoria- a menacing vampire who was after revenge- had massed an army to kill her, we said our good-byes. "Do you have to go?" I sobbed.

"I do. Besides, someone needs to make sure the pack gets some encouragement." He smiled sadly.

"I need to tell you a few things. If worst comes to worst, Nahuel will take you to Hulien and you will all try to hide. Also, try to stay inside the cave. I don't want anything happening to you.

"Finally, remember I love you, and that I always have and always will." That said, we hugged for what might be the last time.

I watched as he ran off, then decided to follow. After voicing my plans, Nahuel tried to stop me. "It's dangerous for you out there!"

I simply smiled. "It's the twenty-first century. Being a girl doesn't limit a person anymore." I ran off, the boy staring at me with frustration.

I quickened my pace as I neared the woods. Whether he liked it or not, I was going to find my Jacob.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

As I neared the house, I heard the last thing I expected- laughter. Running into the clearing, I saw Emmett spin around as he heard my approach. "Renesmée!" Jacob exclaimed, slightly angry. "I told you to stay with Nahuel!"

"It makes no difference now," Bella intervened, smiling. "We alerted the Amazon nomads, and they caught Joham. We're OK!"

I couldn't believe it. Now _this_ was déjà vu. Running over, I hugged Jake. "Let's walk."

We both brimmed with happiness as we strolled to our little glade.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

"I can't believe it. It's really over," I said happily.

"It never even happened," Jake pointed out.

"I honestly don't care. I'm just glad we're together again." I stood up to face him, and he grasped my hand.

"Fifteen minutes seems like a long time when we're apart, doesn't it?" He asked gently.

I nodded, gazing into his rich caramel eyes. "I love you," I said, entirely content.

"And I you."

We inched closer, and it was like all the happy memories combined… only this kiss was so much better.

THE END


End file.
